


Agents Rogers and Barnes

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliases, Banter, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Dean loves coming up with aliases and Sam shows he is team Bucky.Written for spn_writing challenge on humor + prompt on sidekicks





	Agents Rogers and Barnes

Dean was crouched down over the body with the local sheriff. He knew right away they were dealing with a witch’s spell, but needed to give Sam more time to find the hex bag in the next room. After chatting up the thin, white-haired man about good motels to stay at and where to find the best burger in town, they turned their attention to the dead man on the floor.

“So, what do you think, Agent Rogers? We’re kinda stumped here.”

Their new aliases weren’t classic rock this time, but classic comic book, and Sam threw a bitch fit when he saw the names - Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes.

“Dean, cops may not pay attention all the time, but they aren’t that stupid.”

Maybe not, Dean thought, but you had to have _some_ fun on the job.

“Well, this looks like the work of a serial killer that my partner and I have been tracking out of Brooklyn,” Dean replied.

“Speaking of your sidekick, where is he?” The sheriff stood up and stretched his legs.

“NOT a sidekick.” Sam’s voice floated out of the next room. “We’re partners.”

Dean gave the older man a wink, and whispered, “He likes to pretend he’s in charge sometimes, but you know how it is with younger officers.”

“I heard that,” Sam replied, his voice muffled as if his head were in a cabinet.

The sheriff pushed his Stetson hat back on his head and laughed. “I guess he must get tired of hearing it all the time. You know, because of your names.”

Dean froze. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, c’mon, Rogers and Barnes? Captain America and his sidekick? FBI musta got a kick out of pairing the two of you up.”

A crash sounded from the next room along with Sam’s cranky voice. “Bucky is NOT a sidekick, okay? He’s the _goddamn_ Winter Soldier.”

The sheriff chuckled and leaned closer to Dean. “Sounds like someone needs a hug, or a stiff drink.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, you have no idea.”

Sam walked back into the room, lifting his eyebrows to let Dean know that he grabbed the hex bag they were looking for.

“Well, we should head out. We’ll stop by your office if we come up with anything.” Dean extended his hand to the sheriff, frowning slightly. “Hey, I don’t think I got your name.”

The sheriff shook his hand and smiled broadly. “Sheriff Lee. Stan Lee.”


End file.
